iMoniter My Dreams
by LemonVron
Summary: Trying to come up with an idea for an iCarly bit, Sam wants to use a 'dream reader' that Spencer had made. All goes well when they test it out, but what will happen on-air?   Some Seddie moments  ;-D
1. Chapter 1

**It's me again! I decided to put this into chapters, but I'm not quite sure how to do that yet, so bear with me. It should be easy right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly... but I do own a chinchilla named Chinchi... be Jealous... ;-)**

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

Carly was sitting peacefully on her couch, flipping through the channels on her TV, while her best friend sat next to her. Sam was sitting upside-down, her head where her legs go and her legs where her back should go, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Carly heard a knock at the door and a familiar face walked in.

"Freddie, shhh!" Carly whispered, pointing down to Sam. Carly both knew that if they woke Sam up, especially in the middle of one of her 'field of meat' dreams, Freddie would get hurt in some kind of way and Carly really didn't like seeing Freddie hurt.

The teenage boy took a seat next to Sam, watching her carefully. Carly looked at him with a questioning look, but he just smirked back. Slowly, Freddie started poking Sam in the face and every time he would remove his finger from her face, she would snort.

Carly was trying to stifle her laughs and joined in poking Sam's face with Freddie. This time, Sam started twitching and moaned a little, which made her friends pull their hands away from her.

"I didn't..." Sam's eyes flickered lightly, but she continued to sleep.

Carly laughed to herself as Freddie started 'talking' to Sam, "Yes, Sam, you did."

It was hard to keep her voice quiet, but Carly managed to get after Freddie, "If she wakes up she's gonna _kill_ you!"

Sam jerked quickly to the side and curled herself into the fetal position, "Yeah... I'll kill..."

Freddie smirked and replied, "How? You're locked up!"

Wincing, Sam quickly sat up, finally awaking from her dream. Seeing danger approaching, Carly dashed off to her kitchen to get some Wahoo Punch. Freddie's brown eyes widened at the sight of Sam awake and he started getting up off the couch slowly.

"BENSON!" Sam yelled as she jumped off the couch and tackled the rather afraid brunette boy.

Sighing, Carly got into the drawer in the kitchen and found the air-horn that has found a home there. Wahoo Punch in one hand and the air-horn in the other, Carly walked over to her wrestling friends and was prepared to set it off when a shocking sight greeted her.

Instead of Freddie being punched and pummeled by Sam's fist, Freddie had pinned Sam to the floor and he was on top of her. Looking helplessly at Carly and Sam squirming underneath him, he asked, "Can you please help me?"

Freddie released his grip after Carly had set down her punch and the air-horn. Sam tried to tackle Freddie once more, but Carly held her back.

Sam, knowing Carly wasn't strong enough to hold her back for long, yanked her arms out of Carly's grasp and started chasing Freddie around the Shay apartment. Carly then started chasing Sam, but to no avail so she yelled, "SPENCER! I need some help out here!"

Screaming and running into the living room, Spencer held a statue of a monkey in his hands, "What's wrong!"

"Sam and Freddie," Carly shrugged and pushed her brother in the direction of her friends.

"Oh," Spencer set the monkey on the couch and, as Sam ran to catch Freddie, Spencer picked her up and set her down on the couch next to his monkey.

"Aw, come on, Spence! I was just about to get him!" Sam started getting up from the couch again, but Spencer grabbed her head and pushed her to sit back down, "Yes, I know, Sam."

Grabbing his monkey and petting it's head softly Spencer backed up to his room, "Now, you children play nice."

"Meh!" Sam yelled crossing her arms.

"Meh!" Spencer yelled back sticking his tongue out at her.

"Meh?" Carly asked as she sat on the couch next to her best friend.

"It's a word!" Sam defended herself and rested her back on Carly.

Freddie remained in the kitchen, holding a spatula and a frying pan just in case Sam decided to come after him again.

"Freddie, I don't think Sam's gonna hurt you," Carly looked sternly at Sam, "_Right?__"_

Sam glared at her friend who was now giver her puppy-dog eyes, Sam sighed and unfolded her arms, "Yeah, whatever."

"Good!" Carly sat up happily and gestured for Freddie to sit next to her.

Hesitantly, Freddie put the frying pan down, and walked over to the couch. Sam rolled her eyes and sneered, "You don't need the spatula, dipthong! I'm too hungry to hurt anyone right now._

Carly smiled to herself as she started flipping through the channels of her TV again.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

"I've got it!" Sam slapped her hands together and stopped pacing around the room as she had come up with an idea for an iCarly segment.

"Does it have anything to do with me being brutally tortured?" Freddie rested his head on his hand, looking tired.

"Not... brutally..." Sam hesitated, plopping into a beanbag next to Carly.

Carly smiled and nudged Sam, "What is it?"

"Remember that 'dream reader' thing that Spencer made a few months ago?" Sam asked, taking a sip of her cream soda.

"Yeah, but we don't know if it works or not,"Carly swept a piece of hair that was stuck on her eyelash out of her face.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Freddie asked wiping off his camera's lens.

"Spencer made this machine thing that he claimed could project people's dreams from their heads so everyone could see them," Carly gestured to...something...and continued, "But I really doubt it works."

"We could give it a shot," Freddie shrugged looking at a small scratch on the side of his camera.

"Thank you, Fredoodle!" Sam looked at Freddie then Carly, "Mamma is never wrong."

Even though Carly knew very well that Sam's usually wrong, she gave in. It was two against one after all.

"Fine! We can get Gibby to test it out!" Carly got up off her beanbag which Freddie immediately took.

"What? Why?" Sam and Freddie said in sync, then glared at each other.

"What do you mean? I thought you guys wanted to test it out!" Carly walked closer to the elevator.

"I wanted to test it out!" Sam sat up and followed Carly, cream soda in hand.

"Oh, ho, ho, no," Freddie put got up and put his camera back on it's stand, "I'm gonna test it out."

"You wish, Fredachini!" Sam shoved Freddie into his cart and a few cables fell, "Oop, my bad."

Freddie glared at Sam as Carly rapidly pressed the elevator button which was incredibly slow that day.

It had begun, sooner than Carly thought, but it had begun. She cringed as her friends started calling each other names and making fun of each other's family. When the elevator arrived at the third floor, Carly waltzed in, followed by the arguing duo.

Upon arriving at the living room, the teens were greeted by Spencer and 4 monkey statues, "Hola childlings! What goes on?"

Sam and Freddie didn't even bother to stop arguing and wandered into the kitchen while Carly leaned on the counter, "The usual," Carly pointed to Sam opening the fridge and Freddie saying something vicious back to what Sam had previously said, "But, we wanted to know if we could try out that 'dream reader' thing that you made a few months ago. We were gonna use it as an iCarly bit. Is it safe?"

"It mighty sure is safe my little sister!" Spencer got up from his circle of porcelain monkeys and messed up Carly's hair.

"Cool," Carly tried to re-adjust her hair, "Can we test it out tonight?"

"Does that mean Sam and Freddie are gonna stay the night here?" Spencer pointed at Sam slapping Freddie with a piece of ham.

"Uh-huh"

"Does that also mean popcorn?"

"Uh-huh"

"And rootbeer?"

"Uh-huh"

"I'm in!" Spencer threw his arms up in victory.

Carly giggled and reached for Sam's hair, who was now standing next to her and arguing with Freddie, and yanked it.

"Ow! Hair!" Sam rubbed her head and asked her friend, "What the chiz was that for?"

"Spencer said we could try out his dream machine!" Carly high-fived Freddie, then Sam, "And we _all _get to try it out!"

"Okay, but that doesn't settle who goes first," Sam bit into the sliced ham in her hand.

"Whoever falls asleep first gets to go first," Carly suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now!" Spencer walked over to his circle of monkeys, "Who wants to meet my monkeys?"

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

**Howdya like it so far? Like it? Don't? Think it's not them? Tell me what you think! R&R! (No flames... they buuuuurrrn!) :P**


	2. Chapter 2: Sam's Dream

**Chapter 2! Bwahahahahaha! XD**

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

"Got any threes?" Freddie yawned and his head bobbed in tiredness.

"Nope," Carly quietly said, "What about you, Sam?"

They both looked over to see their blond headed friend asleep on the floor.

"Ugh, Sam, wake..." Carly's eyes widened and she jumped up, "Sam's asleep!"

"Get the machine thingy!" Freddie whispered as he got up and followed Carly downstairs.

"I don't know where it is, we have to have Spencer get it!" Carly whispered back as she yelled into Spencer's room, "Spencer! Sam's asleep, we need your dream thing!"

Spencer came out of his room a few minutes later carrying a rather disappointingly small object an a bunch of chord-like things.

"Let's go watch that dream!" Spencer cheered running up the stairs.

"Spencer, be quiet! We don't want her to wake up!" Carly whispered behind him.

Carly felt a tug on her arm and she turned to face Freddie who whispered frantically, "What about the popcorn!"

"Oh!" Carly pointed down the stairs to the kitchen, "Go make some, but make sure it's not kettle corn!"

"Ok," Freddie took a few steps down, then called up to Carly, "Why not kettle?"

"Because I hate kettle corn!" Carly shooed him to go, "Now go!"

When Carly entered the room, Spencer was sitting on the floor next to Sam and watching something on the wall. Carly quietly sat next to Spencer and whispered, "This is Sam's dream?"

Spencer nodded and pointed for Carly to continue to watch, so she did.

_**"Are you for sure, Sam?" **_A girl that looked like Carly had said.

_**"Dude, I'm 100% sure!" **_Sam's dream suddenly switched to her on her bed with a giant tub of ice cream on her lap.

Carly laughed to herself saying, "Typical Sam."

_**"Hm... I doubt this is going to work,"**_ 'Carly' had appeared in the dream once more.

_**"Which is why it will be even more fun!" **_Sam dug her spoon into the ice cream and licked it.

As that happened, Sam's stomach grumbled and rolled to her side. She had two chord things attached to her head and one in her ear.

Just as Carly was about to look back to the wall, Freddie walked in and handed Carly a large bowl of popcorn.

Sam's dream changed completely and Sam was sitting in a field of popcorn, eating away until the clouds started to turn a dark gray color. Spencer, Carly and Freddie then watched as two people were skipping Sam's way.

_**"Hey, Sam!"**_ A girl that none of them had seen before said.

_**"Ruby." **_She stated her name and looked at the boy Ruby was holing hands with, _**"I see you've met my friend, Freddiferd."**_

_** "Oh, please," **_Ruby put her free hand up as if telling Sam to shut up, _**"From what Freddie has told me, you aren't his friend."**_

_** "Is that so?" **_Sam took a step closer to Freddie and he took a step away from her.

_**"Uh... n-no." **_Freddie tried to reply, but then Sam's dream changed one more.

Carly looked at Freddie and he winced a little bit, but centered his attention on the wall.

Sam's dream had changed to her, Carly and Freddie sitting on Carly's couch.

_**"Are there any-" **_Sam was about to say, but the wall went black and the three enjoying the 'movie' turned to see Sam sitting up.

"You have some random dreams, kid." Spencer patted Sam on the head, but it seemed she was confused.

"You tried it out?" Sam asked rubbing her eyes and stretching, "Did it work out good?"

"Well, let's find out." Carly scooted next to her best friend and asked, "What was your dream about?"

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

**Like it? Didn't? Tell me what you think! R&R! (No flames... they buuuuuuuurrn!) :P**


	3. Chapter 3: Freddie's Dream

**Chapter 3 is up! Freddie's dream this time! I was having a hard time coming up with what his dream would be and it would have to be Seddie related, so I spat this out. R&R! :D**

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

"Truth or dare?" Carly asked as Sam hung her feet over the edge of Carly's bed.

It was getting later and later and Sam couldn't fall asleep again since she had her turn already. Carly was oddly perky considering it was almost midnight, but Freddie was far from normal.

"Do you remember that time...that..." Freddie stuttered, then dropped to the floor.

"Oh my Gosh!" Carly ran over to the teenage boy, sprawled out on the floor, "Freddie, are you ok?"

Sam scoffed and walked over to see Fredpuss passed out on the floor, "Mama's boy can't stand being awake past his bedtime?"

"Sam, why insult him if he's asleep?" Carly glared at her curly haired friend and got up from beside Freddie, "You stay here with him, I'm going to get Spencer."

"But!" Sam objected following Carly to the door.

"Stay." Carly cocked her head, pointing it at Freddie.

Carly walked out of the room and Sam returned to Carly's bed. She sat there staring at Freddie, who was giggling in his sleep. More or less dreaming about Carly or some advance in technology. Rocket ship pajamas... dweeb. Sam looked down at what she was wearing – Her Paramore T shirt and striped pajama bottoms – and wondered if she looked as weird to him as he did to her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a frantic Spencer running into the room and connecting chords to Freddie's head and one into his ear. As an alternative to using a wall, he hooked it up to Carly's TV and quickly sat down. A few seconds later, Carly entered her room and turned off the lights.

The three 'movie goers' watched as they saw 'Sam' and 'Carly' walk into the school gym wearing dresses.

"I would never wear that!" Sam yelled loud enough to wake anyone up, but still, Freddie didn't budge.

Though, when Sam said that, 'Sam's' dress changed into a dress that Sam would wear.

_**"Hey ladies," **_Freddie nudged Carly's arm who seemed to ignore him,

_** "Shut it nub," **_Sam retorted and pushed him as she walked past him.

Rubbing his shoulder, Freddie turned to Carly and asked, _**"Do you have a date for the dance?"**_

Carly gave him a look like she pitied him, _**"Of course I do, Freddie. Don't you?" **_She then spun on her heels then walked away.

Spencer, Carly, and Sam jumped when they heard a sleeping Freddie sigh heavily.

_**"Why don't you just ask Sam? She's sitting right there," **_A figure that looked a little like Gibby had told Freddie.

_**"Sam hates me," **_Freddie scoffed at Gibby's foolishness and sat down on one of the chairs, _**"Besides, if I **_**did **_**ask her she would hurt me."**_

_** "You don't kno-" **_Gibby stopped and realized who they were talking about, _**"You're right. Well... Sorry, but I've gotta go find Tasha. Bye."**_

Freddie was sitting there all alone and Sam came to sit next to him, _**"You don't have a date?"**_

Freddie glared at her, _**"Thanks, Sam. Rub it in."**_

_** "No, I was just asking. Gah, Fredilupe, you're so sensitive." **_Sam rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

They sat there quietly for a moment and it was very... very awkward. About a minute later, a fast song started to play and Sam held her hand out to Freddie. He looked confused so she clarified, _**"Look, I want to dance and I don't want to slow dance, especially wit h you, Frednerd."**_

Freddie smiled and took her hand.

"AWWWWWWWWWW!" Spencer had squealed while watching, which woke up Freddie.

"What... happened?" Freddie asked blinking and looking up at the people staring at him, "You guys saw my dream?"

"Yup," Sam said slowly from the corner of the bed, her arms crossed and her head down.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

**Howdya like it so far? Like it? Don't? Think it's not them? Tell me what you think! (No flames... they buuuuurrrn!) :P**


	4. Chap 4: Songs and a Dream

**Hey! New chapter! I loved your guyses reviews! They make me really happy! :D Had a long day and decided to put this up before I continue to work on a ton of stuff. Enjoy! **

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own iCarly or any of the songs I have mentioned... but my chinchilla is going to give birth soon, so I guess - since they are my pets - I own them...)  
**

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

It was Carly's turn to sleep, but it seemed she just couldn't.

Her head was in Sam's lap and her legs were in Freddie's lap as she lay down on the couch. It was nearly 2 AM and they were all dozing off here and there.

When Freddie had woken up from his dream, Sam was furious but calmed down after Carly ran downstairs and got Sam a fatcake. She was now sitting tiredly next to her tech friend and playing rock, paper, scissors.

"You guys," Carly moaned and opened her eyes, "I need to sleep and I want you to see what I dream. Sing me something."

Sam thought for a moment then proceeded to sing, **(Misery Business – Paramore)** "_But God, does it feel so good... 'Cause I got him where I want him now... And if you could then you know you would... 'Cause God, it just feels so... It just feels so good._"

"Sam," Freddie interrupted, rolling his eyes, "That's not a song you sing to someone who wants to sleep."

"Fine, Fredface, you come up with something better." Sam growled Freddie's way, but didn't necessarily look at him.

"I will," He hesitated, then pointed his finger at Sam, "But you sing it, too."

It was quiet for a moment while Freddie thought through his music on his iPod. He knew he couldn't sing the Taylor Swift songs, because Sam would hold that over him for awhile.

He decided to stick with a song that relaxed him, **(No Rain – Blind Melon) **"_All I can say is that my life is pretty plain. I like watching the puddles gather rain. And all I can do is just pour some tea for two and speak my point of view, but it's not sane..._"

Sam shoved Freddie and grimaced, "I don't know that song!," She crossed her arms and said, "I'll sing a song."

Carly adjusted her legs on Freddie's lap and closed her eyes again, listening for Sam's voice which moments later sang, **(Firework – Katy Perry) **"_You just gotta ignite... the light... and let... it shine. Just own... the night... like the 4__th...__ of July!_"

Sam paused indicating Freddie should sing along with her. He sighed and did as was suggested. Sam and Freddie sang, "'_Cause, baby, your a firework! Come on show 'em what your worth! Make 'em go ohohoh as you shoot across the sky. Baby your a firework! Come on let your colors burst! Make 'em go ohohoh..._"

"I don't like that song..." Carly moaned and turned her head to face Sam who's jaw dropped, "Don't look at me like that! Freddie, your turn with the songs."

Freddie gave Sam a smug look and thought of a song that people rarely know, but he started to sing it anyway, **(Chicago – Sufjan Stevens) **"_I fell in love again... all things go, all things go...drove to Chicago...all things know, all things know... we sold our clothes to the state... I don't mind, I don't mind... I made a lot of mistakes... in my mind, in my mind..._"

Freddie paused to try and recall the lyrics, but couldn't. He looked at Sam, shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Sam sighed and picked up from where he left off, which surprised Freddie, "_You came to take us... all things go, all things go... to recreate us... all things grow, all things grow..._"

Freddie was about to sing the next few lines when he heard a small snore from Carly. He smiled to himself and continued to hum the song. After awhile, Sam fell asleep and Freddie did, too.

It was 3:45 AM when Spencer decided to get a snack. Coming out of his room, he saw blond curls and a brunette boy sleeping on the couch. As he walked closer, he saw Carly asleep on their laps. Quickly looking around, Spencer ran back to his room to get his dream reader. He attached the chords onto Carly's head and connected it to their TV. Spencer sat on the floor and watched as Carly appeared on the screen.

She was in a dark room that looked like it was an interrogation room. Sam shoved the door open and held up a badge, "_**Samantha Puckett, Homicide."**_

Sam turned to her left, _**"And this is my partner..." **_but did a double take when she saw her partner wasn't standing by her.

She sighed and told Carly, _**"Just stay here." **_

Upon returning, Sam pushed Freddie into the room, _**"Gah, Sam, all I was doing was getting a Twix!"**_

_** "Suck it up, Fredison!" **_Sam gestured for him to put the Twix away and interrogate the 'girl'.

Freddie put the Twix on the table and nonchalantly walked next to Carly, _**"So.. Carly. Do you remember a man named Dominic Patterson?"**_

_** "Yeah... he died of a heart-attack when I was seven, why?" **_Carly replied, faintly shaking.

_**"His sister, thinks differently," **_Sam sat in a chair in front of Carly, _**"Do you remember anything suspicious before his death?"**_

_** "No, he distanced himself from everyone after he was diagnosed with heart disease," **_Carly stammered in reply.

_** "Hm..." **_Freddie slowly picked up his Twix bar and started chewing on it.

Spencer yawned and rested his head on the side of the couch. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, along with the teens.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

**Howdya like it? Like it? Don't? Think it's not them? Tell me what you think! R&R! (No flames... they buuuuurrrn!) :P**


	5. Chap 5: On Air

**Chapter 4 is now up and ready to read! R&R because I love your guyses reviews! **

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

"And that," Carly said, pointing to a little over fifteen porcelain monkey statues, "was my big bro, Spencer, introducing you to all of his monkeys."

One by one, Spencer carefully put his monkeys into a wagon and pulled it until it was parked by the elevator.

"To end our show tonight," Carly started whispering into the camera and inching closer to a lump in the corner of the studio, "Spencer is going to hook up a dream reading device to Sam and see what she's dreaming about! Woo!"

Sam had put ear-plugs in her ears and a giant blanket over her, so she was asleep before the dream segment.

"It's only gonna take Spencer a second to connect her to his device," Carly mysteriously said into the camera then jumped back, "She's all done! Shall we watch?"

Freddie turned the camera towards Sam and then the wall where her dream was being projected.

On of her more normal dreams appeared which was her (along with Gibby, Carly, and Frednerd, this time) frolicking in a field of pork chops and tender loins.

The screen suddenly changed when a Spencer in her dream yelled out, _**"Road trip!"**_

Freddie turned his camera to Spencer who gave the tech producer a thumbs-up. Turning his view back to the wall, Freddie had noticed he wasn't in this specific part of Sam's dream which made him feel... left out? **(A/N Or maybe upset that Sam wasn't dreaming of him? ^.^)**

_**"Where are we going Spence," **_Carly asked, getting into the passenger's seat of a very ritzy mini-van.

_**"You'll see soon enough," **_Spencer replied mischievously, starting up the car and idling it while Sam lugged a suitcase into the van.

_**"Sam, do you have to bring all of your fatcakes?" **_Carly sighed and buckled herself in.

_**"Just in case we get lost again, like last time!" **_Sam closed the trunk and hurried to the backseat of the van, also buckling herself in.

_**"Hey!" **_Spencer tried to defend himself, _**"He looked like he was a tour guide, didn't he?"**_

Carly smiled and turned on the radio, _**"Yeah, Spencer, a tour guide with a long beard, torn clothes, and a bottle of Vodka in his hand."**_

Freddie then pulled his camera to Carly, who was poking her brother on the arm.

_**"Hey, are you gonna pick someone up on the way?" **_Sam asked pointing to the empty seat next to her.

_**"Yeah, we're gonna pick up Gibby," **_Carly turned to her best friend and pointed. Somehow... from somewhere... Gibby appeared on the seat next to Sam.

_**"Aw!" **_Sam slouched in her seat, _**"Why does it have to be Gibby?"**_

_** "Would you rather us pick up Freddie?" **_Spencer asked looking at Sam in his rear view mirror_**.**_

The dream poofed Gibby into nothingness while Freddie took the seat next to Sam. She looked at him for a minute then said, _**"Well, at least he doesn't take his shirt off."**_

There were a couple minutes of talking in Sam's dream until the screen went black, then continued to feed video again. Like Sam woke up, but fell back asleep.

This time, Spencer, Carly, Sam, and Freddie were at a campsite in a tent.

_**"Pass the marshmallow bag, Carls?" **_Sam gestured to the open marshmallow bag on the ground.

_**"And what do you say?"**_ Carly asked, pleasantly, picking up the bag.

_**"Give it or the nub gets hurt," **_Sam grabbed Freddie shoulder and held her fist next to his face, never looking away from the bag of chewey goodness.

_**"Sam!" **_Carly scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

_**"Fine," **_Sam let go of Freddie, but not without shoving him a little, _**"Can I please have the bag 'o marshmallows?"**_

_** "Good girl!" **_Carly gave Sam the bag and petted her head.

Sam moved suddenly, taking out the two chords that made the color and sound of her dream possible. Spencer maneuvered himself so he wouldn't wake Sam up, but could address the issue. After untangling the chords, Spencer fixed it and the they continued watching the dream.

Sam was sitting on her sleeping bag, listening to her iPod while Carly was reading a book and Spencer was outside the tent. Her dream panned the sleeping bags and you could tell who was who's. Spencer was the first one with a Navy Blue leopard on the front and on top of it was a monkey statue. The next one was Carly's that had pink and black flowers all over it. I guess you could tell it was hers because she was sitting on it. Sam got hers from one of her mom's boyfriends. It had Inside-Out Burger on it. Freddie was sitting on his, but it was just solid green.

_**"What are you listening to?" **_Freddie asked Sam, peeking over her shoulder.

Sam jerked her iPod away from his view and said, _**"None of your beeswax, whizzpants!"**_

Freddie smirked and pulled out his phone.

_**"Aw," **_Sam poked fun at Freddie, _**"Are you texting your mamma before you go beddy-bye?"**_

The teenage boy smiled and nodded his head, returning to look at his phone.

Freddie laughed to himself and turned the camera back to Sam who was twitching. Carly got up and sat closer to her friend on the floor. Sam instantly calmed down and the dream changed as well.

This time the dream was all in Sam's point of view, so it was harder to watch than the other dreams. Carly was somewhat surprised by the dream's setting and the only two people in it and Freddie was just nervous.

_**"Tell me!" **_Sam asked leaning a little bit closer to Freddie.

_**"Nah, it's dumb." **_Freddie tried to shake off the idea all together.

_**"Say it!" **_Sam was beginning to get frustrated with him.

_**"Ok. I was just gonna say..." **_Freddie stopped to think of the consequences that he would pay for after this was said.

Sam interrupted him, _**"That we should kiss?"**_

Freddie was now sweating and was giving Carly all kinds of signals to end the show. Carly ignored every single sign he gave and her eyes were glued onto the video being displayed from Sam's mind.

_**"Well, lean." **_Sam had said.

Freddie wanted more than anything to remember that kiss, but didn't want the entire world to see it. He did what any person, that wants to wake up Sam, would do.

"SAM, THERE'S A STEAK TRUCK DOWNSTAIRS GIVING AWAY FREE STEAK!" Freddie yelled just as he saw himself lean in Sam's dream.

Sam immediately sat up and the video fizzled out. Carly got up and Sam followed.

"It seems that we went over our normal time in the show, but come back next week!" Carly reassured her audience.

"Remember, people," Sam added her two cents, "Never eat chicken legs before going to sleep."

"Bye," Carly waved.

"Bye," Sam stretched.

"And... we're clear." Freddie notified the girls and turned off his laptop.

"How did the show go?" Sam asked, picking up a glass of cream soda she left there a couple days ago, "And why did you fake me out about those steaks, Fredifinalia? I'll get you back, but I'm too lazy to right now."

"It went fine..." Carly looked nervously at Freddie, then Sam, then Spencer.

Spencer raised his eyebrows, "Well... that was..." he stopped mid-sentence and high-tailed it to the door.

"What's up with him?" Sam asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Um.. I gotta talk to you..." Carly gave Sam her serious look, but turned to Freddie, "I think you should go home, Freddie."

"Why? Shouldn't -" Freddie didn't get to finish his thought because Carly interrupted him.

"Go _now, _Freddie." Carly glared at him and clenched her teeth.

Without question and hesitation, Freddie left the room. He left his two best friends to talk about what was just seen.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

**To tell the truth, I'm kinda disappointed in the end of this chapter. I'm really debating if I should end it here or add one or two more chapters...**

**Anyway! Did YOU like it? Or didn't you? Please tell me or I won't know what ya think! (No flames... they buuuurrrn!) :P  
**


	6. Chap 6: Admittance and School

**Yo, yo, yo! I've been getting awesome reviews! THANK YOU! You make my day! :D Don't accept a HUGE admittance from Sam... don't hate me... ;3  
**

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

Sam had just been told what she dreamed about and what everyone had almost seen. She grumbled something, then walked further away from her brunette friend.

"Sam," Carly took a step closer to her, "Why were you even dreaming that? I mean... you hate Freddie."

Sam stared at Carly for a minute, trying to think of a reasonable explanation, but nothing logical came forth.

"Carls," Sam shrugged a little bit, "It wasn't a dream. That was me and Freddie's kiss."

"Freddie and I," Carly corrected Sam, crossing her arms and sitting down in a beanbag.

"Does that really matter?" Sam sat beside Carly and nestled her cream soda between her legs.

"Well, proper grammar is..." Carly was going to start lecturing Sam about language arts which Sam had no interest in.

"Do you want me to tell you what's wrong or not?" Sam said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Carly stopped speaking and raised her eyebrows. Sam continued by saying, "Ok, it's true..." Sam paused, gathering her words.

"Oh.. my gosh... YOU LOVE FREDDIE?" Carly screamed, almost falling out of her beanbag.

"No way!" Sam grimaced in disgust, but her face softened as she thought about it, "But, I don't hate him as much as I used to."

"Oh.. well..." Carly tried to calm herself down, but inside she was drowning herself in questions to ask Sam, "Your kiss was all Freddie's idea?"

Baffled for a moment, Sam replied, "What... uh, whattya mean?"

"Well, your dream was Freddie suggesting you two kiss." Carly was using hand gestures now, which meant she was very involved in this.

"Oh..." Sam shrugged and took a sip of her soda, "Then I guess it was his idea."

There was a moment of silence, but Carly spoke up again, "You know kids at school are gonna torment you and Freddie tomorrow."

"Yeah, I doubt it," Sam gave Carly an ideal mischievous grin, "Or mama will put them in the hospital."

Carly just laughed and notified Sam, "You're awesome."

"Don't forget it, Shay!" Sam pointed to her and took another swig of soda.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

"Yohoho!" Sam slid up next to Freddie near his locker at school, "Whazzup, Fudgeface?"

Freddie had been somewhat nervous about seeing Sam, but decided not to worry about it. Sam probably wouldn't even remember. He reassured himself about this the whole morning and kept doing so as he replied to the girl that made him nervous in the first place.

"You really want to know?," Freddie put some books in his locker, then smiled at the blond.

"Whateves." Sam nodded and looked over his shoulder, "What is it? A ham?"

Freddie rolled his eyes and laughed, "No, I don't keep ham in my locker."

"Well, you should," Sam backed up and watched Freddie pull out his Sound Effects machine, "Aw, it's just your nerd device!"

Ignoring Sam's comment, Freddie went on to explain, "I added some new effects and I thought we could do another Wake Up Spencer in a couple days."

"Why 'a couple days'?" Sam shot Freddie a look that could be labeled a disgusted look or a confused one.

"My mom's leaving for a special Sanitary Awareness convention on Monday, so she won't know I would be gone." Freddie fit the machine back into his locker and closed it.

"Nice," Sam said, leaning on one of the lockers, "How do you get out all of the other times?"

Freddie opened his mouth to reply when a group, which consisted of both boys and girls, passed by them. As immature as school-goers can be, they all started making kissy-noises in Sam and Freddie's general direction.

With fists clenched and teeth gritting, Sam started to walk over to the group of teens. One person shouted, "She's coming!", they broke formation and ran for their dear lives.

"Sam, you can't get all of them." Freddie walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She pushed it off, then chased after the boy who alerted the group she was about to beat them up and called back to Freddie, "Just watch me!"

The brunette boy felt the corners of his mouth tug up and he turned around to find Carly rummaging through her locker for something.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Carly started getting more and more upset as she continued her search for the item she was missing.

"What's wrong?" Freddie let himself rest on someone's locker and Carly removed her head from her locker.

"I can't find my..." Carly put her hand in her pocket and retrieved her PearPhone, "Oh. There it is."

Freddie stifled a laugh and asked his friend, "Frazzled lately?"

Carly giggled and closed her locker, leaning on it alongside Freddie, "Yeah. Spencer was working on his monkey sculpture all last night and I couldn't fall asleep."

"So, that's what that screeching noise was..." Freddie adjusted his backpack and turned his head to see Sam running after different person. This time she had a history book in her hands, holding above her head, threatening to hit someone with it.

"Naw, the screeching was from the banshee in out closet," Carly saw Freddie's gaze lock onto Sam.

"That's cool." Freddie's automatic reply was, still watching Sam.

"Yeah." Carly smiled and shook her head, "But it ate Spencer's face, ya know."

"That sounds fun," Freddie realized what he said and turned back to Carly, "Nuh-uh! There was no banshee!"

Carly gently punched Freddie in the arm, "And you just figured that out, lover boy?"

"Huh?" Freddie questioned Carly, then his eyes widened, "Wait... do you finally want to go on a date with me!"

"Ugh! Freddie!" Carly crossed her arms and gave him her famous puppy-dog eyes look.

"Yeah, I know." Freddie unconnected his back from the locker and looked at Carly.

"And what is it that you know?" Carly was searching for any other hint that could tell her if Freddie _liked _Sam.

"I know that you would never love me and won't date me again." Freddie sighed and Carly threw her arms to her side.

Just as the bell rang, Sam arrived by her friends and gave Freddie a dollar, "You were right. I couldn't catch them all."

"Where'd you get the dollar?" Freddie asked as she walked away, picking up her backpack.

"Stole it from one of the kids I beat up." Sam called back to him and took a beef jerky stick out of her bag.

"My friends have issues." Freddie laughed, then looked at Carly who had her eyebrows raised and a frown on her face. Freddie rephrased his statement, "Sam has issues."

Carly gave him a small smile, then walked to class.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

**Like it? Didn't? How do I know if you don't tell me! R&R! (By the way, I'm not a huge fan of Carly being a supporter of Seddie, but I guess she kinda was here. Sorry. :\)**

**(By the way, by the way, I AM a huge fan of SPENCER being a Seddie shipper! Yeah, Spencie!)**

**(AAAAAAAAAND: Remember, NO FLAMES! They buuuuuuuuuuuuuurn!) :P  
**


	7. Chap 7: Requests and Galaxy Wars

**Hola, me companions! I'm sorry this took awhile... at first, I had writer's block. Then school started to rear it's ugly head into my schedule. After that I got the third Professor Layton game (The Unwound Future) and couldn't seem to focus on anything but that. After I finished the game (in a matter of two days) it was hard for me to adjust back into iCarly mode, so I decided to write a quick little thing. Enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or songs mentioned... but the world would be different if I did... **

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

"Okay, so are there any fan requests?" Carly sat down on the couch while the tech producer looked through the fan's comments.

Sam entered the room from the bathroom, belching. "Oh, that's very lady-like, Sam." Freddie murmured without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes, Freddie, it is." Sam feigned nice and sat next to her best friend who was furiously flipping through the channels of her TV.

"Kid, cool it with the remote," Sam yanked it away from Carly, who looked upset by Sam doing so.

"So?" Carly turned to see Freddie scrolling though a list of comments, "Any good requests?"

The teenage boy grumbled something, but spoke up a moment later, "All of them want me to try out the dream thing. Well, except a couple... those are from Sam's cousin in prison. Want me to read you those?"

"Bah! Don't bother!" Sam put her feet up on the Shay's coffee table, finally finding a TV show she enjoyed, "They're just gonna want us to bust 'em out."

Carly smirked and asked Freddie, "Well, why don't you do the dream thing, Freddie?"

"Because... I don't have... interesting dreams..." Freddie tried to think up an excuse and logging out of the website.

"I WON IT! I WON IT! I WON IT!" Spencer ran into the room with his laptop.

"What did you win?" Carly giggled as Spencer wedged himself between her and Sam on the couch.

"I only have one more monkey left to complete my monkey statue collection!" He pointed at a picture of a statue that resembled a mixture of a dog and a monkey on his computer screen.

"Cool..." Sam seemed too focused on the TV.

"What are you watching, Sam?" Freddie tried to sit next to Carly, but was too uncomfortable and got up.

"None of your business, Frog-face." Sam added yet another name to the list of insults.

"Oooh...," Spencer put his laptop down and said more to himself than anyone specific, "It's Galaxy Wars..."

Carly got up when Freddie gently pushed her aside and wondered why on earth Sam would be the least bit interested in Galaxy Wars. It was those movies that Sam made fun of all the time and now she's actually watching one?

"Wait... which side is the empire and which side is the federation?" Sam hesitantly asked.

Spencer and Freddie exchanged irritated glances then Spencer retorted with which side is which.

Sam listened intently but asked, "So... Nug-Nug is on... which side?"

Spencer and Freddie groaned simultaneously in annoyance, so Sam raised the remote to the TV an threatened, "Explain or the channels changes to a Mexican soap opera!"

Carly smiled to herself and walked into her kitchen. She picked out a spoon and grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer. On her way to the seating area in the living room, Carly decided to take a quick look at all of the requests.

As she scrolled, she noticed Freddie was right. Most of them were, 'Hook Freddie up to the dream machine!'. There was a couple that were requests that didn't involve Freddie but only a couple good ones. 'Do two requests instead of one (not including this one)', one of them said. Another one wanted Sam to sing 'I Will Always Love You' in a high-pitched voice with a sombrero while Carly and Gibbt sang 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. Carly laughed and thought that that was an awesome idea, so she copied it and pasted it to a iCarly skit sheet on her desktop.

Since there was no other good requests and she decided that they would do two requests, Carly made her mind up. They were gonna watch Freddie's dream next week.

Carly logged out of the site and sat in the chair on the other side of the TV.

"This is so lame." Carly giggled the sight of her two best friends and her big brother, their eyes glued to the TV as something blew up.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

**Still upset on how this stub of a chapter ended... and upset that it's so darn small... :( Rawr to myself... Rawr...**

** Like it? Don't? Tell me what you think! R&R! (No flames... they buuuuurrrn!) :P**


	8. Chap 8: Princess Puckett

**Whazzup peoples? This is now chapter... 8! I hope you guys like it! I would LOVE to know if you did or not! **

**Dislaminer: I own nothing mentioned here (with the exception of a few things...)**

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

"No!" Freddie had been arguing with the girls all week about the same subject.

"Come on! That's NOT fair!" Carly whined as she followed her friend into the iCarly studio, Sam trailing behind her.

"To me, it is!" Freddie furiously turned on his laptop and tried to ignore Carly glaring at him. She sighed and looked at Sam, "I guess we can forget about Freddie doing the dream bit."

"Are you desperate for him to do this?" Sam thought for a moment before raising one eyebrow.

"Of course I am! We have nothing else to do and I already cleared a spot for us to do two requests!" Carly threw her hands up in the air and leaned on the hood of the car, "I even denied Gibby. He was going to do his Dr. Lobster!"

Sam chuckled, "Heh... Dr. Lobster..."Sam snapped out of her trance of food and decided to resort to the one thing that would work.

"If you're so desperate..." Sam cocked her head and slyly walked next to Freddie, "Yo, Fredbag."

"I'm not doing it." Freddie shook a blue cable in Sam's face, "Nothing will make me do it."

"If you do the stinkin' request, Carly will go on a date with you." Sam lied, but made it seem as if what she said was true.

"Really?" Freddie took the bait and perked up a little.

"What! No!" Carly folded her arms across her chest and stood next to Sam.

"Then I'm not doing it." Freddie plugged the end of a yellow cable into his computer.

Putting on her puppy dog-eyes and gently touching Freddie on the arm, Carly batted her eyelashes, "Pweese? For me?"

It looked as if it would work for a second, but Freddie quickly looked away from her and said, "You already tried that. And I said, no!"

Sam pulled Carly to the side and they started whispering a jumble of words that Freddie couldn't seem to make out. He could hear their voices rising and Sam saying yes while Carly was saying no with full force.

With a more serious look on her face, Sam turned to Freddie. She grabbed his arm and bent it around his back, "Agree to do the dream request or your arm breaks."

"I'LL DO IT! SAM, LEGGO! I'LL DO IT!" Freddie screeched in pain, grabbing his arm when Sam released him from her grip.

"Good boy." Sam smiled and watched Carly become flustered.

"Sam!" Carly shook her head, "I told you not to do that! No fighting fire with fire!"

"That's not what Legal said." Sam thought back to a video game she had played recently.

"What?" Carly looked confused and irritated at the same time, all the while trying to help Freddie.

"Never mind," Sam paused, "I'm gonna go... get some food..."

Sam slammed the studio door closed and Carly hovered over Freddie, 'protecting' his arm from further damage.

"So, you're really gonna do the bit?" Carly asked, sitting Freddie onto a beanbag.

"Carly, I'm fine," He said blocking Carly from touching his arm again, "And yeah... I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"Who's gonna control the camera and techie stuff while you're asleep, though?" Carly pulled up a beanbag at sat next to the teenage boy.

"I dunno." Freddie shrugged, "Spencer would have to hook me up to the machine thing, so I guess Gibby could do it."

"That would make up for Dr. Lobster..." Carly thought for a moment, "But you'd have to explain to him what he'd have to do. He's not as good with that kinda stuff as you are."

"I know it." Freddie suavely remarked, raising one eyebrow.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

"And that!" Carly laughed into the camera while Sam thew her Whitney Huston wig to the side, "Was Sam and I doing the request sent in by LemonVron which said:"

Carly pointed at Sam to finish her sentence, "Carly and Sam. Sam should sing 'I Will Always Love You' in a super high-pitched voice and a sombrero, while Carly and Gibby sing 'Bohemian Rhapsody'."

Gibby awkwardly turned to camera to face him and told the people, "It was hard to sing while holding the camera."

"Gibby!" Sam yelled as Carly turned the camera back on themselves.

Carly smirked and put her hands on her hips, "Now, many of you requested that we should connect Freddie to the dream reader that my brother Spencer will hook him up to shortly."

"As in 'shortly', we mean now." Sam followed Carly to the area Spencer where was connecting Freddie to his machine.

"Yes, now. Let us watch." Carly whispered into the camera.

Carly and Sam sat cross-legged behind the sleeping Freddie, when it suddenly started in the middle of a dream.

_**"Of course, Sir Fredward!" **_A girl that could've been described as prettier than Carly, but nonetheless Carly, said.

In his dream, he was dressed in sliver armor and Carly was in a pink flowing dress.

_**"But..." **_She continued, dramatically turning to the side, _**"My father wouldn't have it."**_

_** "What does that matter, my love?" **_Freddie spoke up and grabbed Carly's arm, _**"We can elope and get out of this madhouse."**_

Carly looked at Freddie for a moment, tears in her eyes and she began to speak, _**"No... I just couldn't do that to my family. Especially my father..."**_

_** "How shall I win his approval, my dear, how?" **_An exasperated 'Sir' Freddie shook his head and walked in the opposite direction.

_**"You must be put to the test so you can show strength and all of your might," **_Carly looked dreamily at Freddie, but lost the gleam in her eye, _**"But you have none."**_

Obviously offended, Freddie retorted, _**"I have oodles of strength **_**and **_**might! But if you believe I do no have enough to impress your father, what shall I do?"**_

Gibby turned the camera on the girls who were sitting behind Freddie. Carly was blushing a little, but Sam looked like she was going to vomit.

"Dipthong," Sam said under her breath, yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

Suddenly Freddie's dream Carly had an idea, _**"Princess Puckett can train you! She's very good at that kind of stuff."**_

Slightly startled and speechless, Freddie murmured, _**"S-Sam? Are you mad! What if she kills me!"**_

_** C**_arly giggled only to reply, _**"If she's my best friend, she won't kill you. Because she knows how much you mean to me."**_

With that, she gave Freddie a kiss and sent him off to the land where 'Princess Puckett' reigned.

Freddie wriggled for a moment and turned so his face as actually pressing against the floor. Sam was compelled to hit his head further into the floor, but that would wake him up. So she didn't.

_**"Hello?" **_Freddie poked him head around a dimmer lighted corridor.

_**"Who goes there?" **_A familiar voice called and a woman's silhouette appeared.

Nervous and quite frankly freak out, Freddie stood up straight and announced himself, _**"Sir Fredward Benson from the land of Tech. I have come so you may train me."**_

Sam inched out of the shadows and revealed herself. Her hair was down, like the normal Sam, but something was different. No one could really figure out what, though. Her dress was knee-length, dark green, and had black flowers around the bottom.

_**"Train you?" **_Sam scoffed and crossed her arms, _**"And what would I have the displeasure of **__**teaching you, Sir Idiot?"**_

Freddie swallowed hard, but collected his courage, _**"You will have to train me in strength and mightiness. I wish to marry Princess Shay, but her father will not allow it until I prove myself."**_

Sam unfolded her arms, frowned and smacked Freddie's arm, _**"Flex for me."**_

_** "Wh- wha-?" **_Freddie was not sure where she was going with this, but immediately did as she asked, not wanting to be beaten senseless.

Sam shook her head and walked down the corridor, _**"What are you standing there for? We have much work to do, Fredpuss!"**_

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

**I decided to spit up Freddie's dream... I actually like it... but the big question is: DO YOU! Seriously, folks, Your reviews made me very happy. (But remember, no flames! They buuuuuuuuuuuurn!) :P**

**(Also, sorry for the slight or much Creddie mentions here... I just think that Freddie is still hanging on to Carly... even if is is a crush... I swear I will make it up to you...)**

**(AAAAND! If YOU have no idea what on earth Sam is talking about when she told Carly 'That's not what Legal said', play the Professor Layton and the Unwound Future game. It will be made clear then. :D)  
**


	9. Chap 9: I Hate You, Too!

**Heeeey, peeps! Ok, that was lame... Gah, I'm so embarrassed... **

**Anyway, here it is! I'm sorry it took awhile, but I've been sick. Bleh. By the way, (just in case you actually ENJOY this...) I predict that there will be two to three more chapters of this story. Knowing that, I beg you to review because all of the other reviews I've gotten make my day a whole lot better! (Especially cause I'm sick!) :P**

**Disclaimer; I do not own iCarly... but my father's best friend makes props for it!  
**

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

By this time, the Gibby had placed the camera on what he called 'a camera stand thingy' and joined Spencer and the girls in sitting behind Freddie.

As for the webcast itself, it went overtime, but everyone at home was still watching Freddie's dream... like someone would intently watch a movie until it's very end.

For the past fifteen minutes or so, though, the dream has gone on the same plotline. Princess Puckett has been ordering Sir Benson to do push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, bicep curls, twists, squats, and so many other things during that time, that Freddie was sweating.

Thank goodness they were taking a break now, because Carly thought Freddie might have died under the pressure he was in.

_**"Nope." **_Sam tore some meat off of what looked like mutton-chop and wagged her finger in the direction on Freddie's snack, _**"You gotta get something healthier."**_

_** "But you're eating... that!" **_Freddie pointed at the giant hunk of meat Sam was chewing on.

_**"I'm not trying to impress anyone, am I?" **_Sam curled her lip in disgust at Freddie who put aside his large piece of chocolate cake and grabbed Soy Sticks from the nearby fridge.

"They had fridges back then?" Carly whispered to Sam, who just shrugged her shoulders.

_**"And you would eat healthier if you were trying to impress someone?" **_Freddie bit into the Soy Sticks, turning once more back to Sam.

_**"Pfft. No." **_She laughed as if that was the stupidest question to ask.

There was a moment of silence between them, yet it wasn't awkward. It was a thinking kind of silence.

_**"So..." **_Sam started up the conversation again, slapping her hand on the table they were sitting at, _**"You ready to start training again?"**_

_** "Just give me fifteen more minutes, Princess." **_Freddie longingly stared at the chocolate piece of cake he had set aside.

Sam stormed over to Freddie's chair and grabbed him by the neck, tightening her grip with every word, _**"Stop... Calling... Me... Princess."**_

When she let go, the sleeping Freddie inhaled deeply as if someone had released the grip on his throat. In his mind someone had.

Rubbing his neck, Freddie croaked, _**"Well, you are, aren't you?"**_

She turned to look at Freddie and raised her eyebrow, _**"Of course I am. I'm just not your typical princess, if you haven't noticed."**_

_** "Well, what do you **_**want **_**me to call you?" **_Freddie hesitantly stood up, leaving two uneaten Soy Sticks on his plate.

_**"Just call me Sam." **_Sam stated in a no-duh kind of way, _**"Before you were knighted, you would always call me Sam and Carly... well, Carly. Leave it at that, dipthong." **_

Freddie sighed and looked at his plate, _**"Why do you even have Soy Sticks?"**_

_** "Got 'em for you." **_Sam plainly said, thinking nothing of it.

Freddie eyed her suspiciously, _**"Why would you get ANYTHING for me?"**_

Sam shrugged, not really wanting to speak. She put her feet up on the table and Freddie sat in the chair next to her.

_**"At least admit you enjoy being around me."**_ Freddie smirked and nudged the royal blond-haired girl.

_**"Well..." **_Sam thought for a moment, then she started to smirk as well, _**"I have enjoyed seeing you go through physical trauma."**_

_** "See?" **_Freddie nudged her again, but this time a little harder, _**"That's progress! …Kinda..."**_

_** "Don't nudge me, Freddork." **_Sam pushed him away from her and stood up, _**"Get off your lazy butt and let's go build you up some muscle!"**_

Freddie sighed and begrudgingly followed his trainer.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

Spencer had checked the time on his watch and it seemed to be yelling at him in bright red letters: 10:13 PM. He sighed and stretched his legs. Talk about the longest webcast ever. Beside him were Carly, Sam, and Gibby and in front of them was a dreaming and snoring teenage boy that goes by the name of Freddie. He sure was a deep sleeper, given all of the moments they had laughed or Sam threw out an insult.

At Freddie's current state of the dream, he and Sam are arguing... terribly. Spencer thought to himself, **If not for the yelling an screaming, this would be quite a romantic scene... in any movie.**

You see, where Freddie had placed the argument was behind in the garden Sam's castle (for she was a Princess). It was overcast for quite sometime and would rain any second.

_**"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?" **_Freddie retorted to Sam's previous insult.

She stood there. Frozen. Rain started coming down and the sleeping Freddie was shivering. As for the Freddie in the dream, he walked closer to Sam, _**"Sam, you have kept me here far longer than was needed."**_

The tomboy princess looked away and still couldn't for any words. Her face was bright red. Not a blush, but out of anger.

_**"All of this time I never needed your help and I could've been with Carly." **_Freddie shook his head and started to walk away, _**"All this time..."**_

Freddie was halfway back to the castle when Sam started to chase him. She kicked off her heels and sprinted only to tackle the sopping wet knight. She pinned him down and yelled to his face, _**"Why the chiz have you loved her your whole life?"**_

The question startled Freddie, but it seemed he couldn't answer... he just looked at Sam and thought to himself_** 'Of course she is the demon I've always known, but she actually looks pretty in the rain...' **_He quickly shook off the thought and replied, _**"Get off of me, Sam!"**_

_** "What are you gonna do about it, Benson!" **_Sam pushed him farther into the ground and tried to forget the chills she was getting, _**"Now answer the question!"**_

Trying to get out of answering the question, Freddie looked to his left and found nothing. Looking to his right he saw a shovel, but couldn't reach it. He decided to use the last resort he possibly could at the moment.

He lifted his head and gently placed his lips on hers. Stunned, Sam kept position, not moving an inch or even letting go of Freddie. Freddie was worried it wouldn't work and he would still have to answer the dangling question, so he deepened the kiss. After a few seconds, Sam gave in. It was time for Freddie to make a run for it, but it was too late. He was immensity enjoying their kiss as much as Sam appeared to.

On the viewer's side of all of this, everyone was stunned. Completely and utterly stunned. Freddie was giggling here and there while the kiss continued, growing ever more passionate with every second. Carly's eyes were locked on the scene and her mouth open as far as a human can let their jaw drop. Spencer was actually quite surprised, but he was smiling. Not just smiling, but grinning... very deviously. Gibby... well, when Sam tackled Freddie in the dream, he had to pee, so he went downstairs and missed the whole thing.

There were many viewers at home, giving high-fives and screaming joyously. Other iCarly fans were screaming out of anger. Most of them, though, were in the exact same state as Carly.

The two in Freddie's dream finally broke of their kiss. Sam looked into the eyes of the boy she had kissed, but the gleam in here eyes started to fade and was replaced with rage.

She suddenly slapped him and released him from the hold he was under, _**"I HATE YOU!"**_

Suddenly feeling a pulse of rage as well, he got up from the ground and screamed back, _**"I HATE YOU, TOO!"**_

Sadly, after that, no one could continue watching the dream. Mostly because Sam had woken Freddie up and tried to beat him with a beanbag. Spencer grabbed Sam off of Freddie before and serious damage was done and iCarly was off air in a split second.

"What the heck, Sam?" Freddie defended himself, holding his hands in front of his chest.

Sam finally calmed down and Spencer released her after a minute. She slowly walked over to Freddie, her head lowered, "I _do _hate you."

She then made her way to the door of the iCarly studio and slammed it shut.

"What did _I _DO?" Freddie almost yelled, sitting in the beanbag chair he was almost beaten to death with.

"Freddie, we need to talk..." Carly said, walking over to her friend, but Spencer stopped her.

"Carly, you go on ahead to your room." Spencer said, pushing his sister in the opposite direction, "I'll talk to Freddie."

Carly sighed and wondered as she walked to the door, 'Why do both of my friends need to talk after they share their dreams?'

As she closed the door she heard Freddie ask, "Wait... where's Gibby?"

That took Carly by surprise, because she thought that Gibby had just went downstairs to pee. She shook off the thought and went to her room.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

**Tra-la-la-la-la... Oh, hi! Seems you've finished this chapter! Congrats! You get cookie if you review! WAIT!... Aw. I forgot... I ate all of the cookies... :( But you can still review! **

**Where do you think Gibby is BTW? I have no idea... yet... help me come up with sometin?**

**OH! And no flames! They BUUUUUUUURN! :P  
**


	10. Chap 10: Seclusion

**Hello all the people who make me ever so happy with their reviews! How are you? Lol, yeah, yeah, I know, ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but Dan the Man does, so review this so I may be as awesome as him one day! ;-)  
**

**(NOW IN SPANISH! A different disclaimer...) Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de iCarly y sería muy diferente y probablemente no tan popular si lo hiciera ... lo agradecería!**

**(Howabout in French now?) Disclaimer: Bonjour, je ne suis pas le créateur de iCarly, et ne peut être de sitôt, mais je ne propriétaires de toutes les idées que je vous apporte aujourd'hui. Je vous remercie.**

**Ok, that's enough! Lol. Enjoy! (Most of this is Freddie's POV. Except... he's not talking... I'm narrating for him...)  
**

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

Spencer watched as a horrified teenage boy went over the ending of his dream that was caught on video.

Freddie opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He tried to squeak out a few more words, but still nothing. He was pointing at the video and at himself and at the door where Sam had rushed out, muttering inaudible things.

Spencer held back a smile and tried to sit in a fatherly position, "You understand a little better now, Freddo?"

Freddie sighed and scratched the back of his head, "I dunno... Why the chiz would I even have that kind of dream?"

Spencer knew why, but didn't want to say anything that would make Freddie uncomfortable, "Yeah, it's weird. Considering you hate Sam..."

Freddie stopped his pacing around the room and looked at Spencer suspiciously, "What are you trying to get at Spence?"

Spencer sighed and put his hand on Freddie's shoulder, "When I was your age there was a girl that constantly beat on me and humiliated me. I had a crush on her."

Freddie interrupted, hoping Spencer was telling the truth, "Really?

"No." Spencer stuck his hands in his pockets and continued speaking, "I just can't think of anything to tell you."

"Gee, thanks, Spencer." Freddie rolled his eyes and sighed again, stuffing his face in his hands, "This explains why Sam wanted to kill me."

Spencer laughed, "But she always wants to kill you!"

Freddie slowly raised his head out of his hands and with a tired look said, "You're not helping much, Spencer."

"Just trying to keep things a little upbeat." Spencer attempted to frolic jokingly, but tripped and fell.

"Is there anything helpful that you want to tell me?" Freddie tried to search Spencer for some kind of advice, but didn't get his hopes up.

"Probably not..." Spencer carefully got up and moved around the object he tripped on, "But I can tell you this: Every dream you have represents your thoughts, but they are more frank than you would like to admit. You have to face at one point that THAT is a portion of your thoughts."

"But..." Freddie knew he couldn't say that he would never dream of something like that, because he did dream it, "How will that help me? I mean, when I see Sam now, she'll seriously hurt me! She was even prepared to beat me to death with a beanbag!"

Spencer nodded and remembered to just a few minuted ago when th incident happened, "I thought it was weird, though. She didn't try and attack you right away."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Freddie was suddenly getting more and more nervous, which was rare when _anyone_ was around Spencer.

"I mean," Spencer crossed his arms and looked oddly serious, "I saw Sam smiling during that part of the dream. She knew I had seen her smiling and she had a reputation to uphold, so she beat you with the beanbag."

"Pfft." Freddie raised one of his eyebrows, "I don't believe it. She was _really _upset when she beat me. Could you not hear the anger in her voice?"

Spencer shrugged and plainly said, "Sam knew I had caught her smiling, which made her angry. It can happen to anyone."

Freddie looked at Spencer like he was crazy and headed for the door, "I still don't believe it. I'm going home."

"Have fun in denial!" Spencer yelled as Freddie closed the studio door behind him.

The teenage boy was mumbling something to himself, walking down the stairs. He passed by Carly's room to hear her yelling. He stopped to listen for a minute.

"Sam..." Carly was saying into her phone. She was sitting on her bed with her back facing Freddie. Carly threw herself onto her pillows and sighed. Sam was on the other end, talking frantically.

"Sam..." Carly said again, trying not to sound annoyed, "Come on, Sam, calm down."

Freddie sighed and continued his venture back home. When he got to the main floor of the Shay's apartment, he noticed Gibby eating a banana in the kitchen.

"Gibby, what are you doing here?" Freddie rubbed his forehead and shook his head.

"Eatin a banana." Gibby replied before swallowing the banana mush in his mouth.

"Ah..." Freddie ignored the oddity in from of him. He just wanted to get home and try to think of what's wrong with him and how to straighten things out.

Though, when he did close the door of his apartment, his mother drowned him with, "Fredward Benson! Where were you? And why do you look upset?"

He ignored her and trudged to his bedroom, locking the door with a new set of numbers he came up with. He just needed to be by himself for a moment. It was too cold to refresh his mind on the fire escape, so he decided to go with the second most secluded place he could.

Freddie opened his closet and pulled down some boxes from the top shelf. He aligned them in a specific pattern so he could reach a door in his closet he found quite some years ago.

The brunette boy entered his code to get into his small room, 'G-a-l-a-x-y-s-a-b-e-r'. If you listened closely, you could hear the door unlock and creak open a little. As for Freddie, he threw the door open and locked the door behind him.

You could officially call it his nerd-cave. He had numerous wires running from monitor to laptop and there were small lamps everywhere. The room itself was big enough for two people if they were sitting down, but a third person could be squeezed in there as well. There were posters of various bands on the walls and screencaps of his friends doing iCarly. He had a picture of Carly and Sam where Carly had her eyes shut and was crying out of laughter, whereas Sam was looking at the camera out of the corner of her eye and smirking. On the same wall, Freddie had a few pictures of his mother.

Freddie pulled out his phone and twitched as he searched for a specific name to text to. He finally found the destination and wrote in his text, 'I'm sorry.'

While he waited for a response, if there even was going to be one, he searched the viewer's comments on that night's webbisode. There were plenty that stated that Freddie was so sweet and plenty that just commented on Carly and Sam's duet.

Freddie's phone vibrated next to him and he quickly picked it up to see a response that read, 'Who the heck is this?'

Freddie seemed confused for a minute, but realized Sam must've deleted his phone number. He sighed and just put his phone back beside him. He tried to focus more on the comments but couldn't. He kept remembering what Spencer had said.

But he wasn't going to admit anytime soon that Sam occupied a portion of his thoughts.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

**Hey! You made it out alive! Cool... Well, howdya like it? Hm.. I'm sorry I can't hear you. Maybe you should review so I can hear you clearer...**

**Anywhos, I know this was quite short... shorted than my last two chapters anyways. But know that's only because I have a harder time with getting into guys minds than girls minds. I swear it will be more interesting in the Sam POV...**

**Remember, I love you ALL! Thanks for supporting me with this you guyses! (Also remember: No flames! They buuuuuurn!) :P  
**


	11. Chap 11: Ankle Swear

**Hello my dear lab rats! This is Professor Harris speaking, so listen good. I'm actually gonna point out a couple people who reviewed Chap. 9. HarryPotterFanFreak123 surprised me a little because I submitted the chapter then she reviewed it saying I should update soon! XD**

**As for abracadabra94, I would like to say: Thank you. And thank you for writing something a bit more detailed. I enjoy the mixture of (in comparison) long, detailed reviews and short reviews that just say 'I loved it!'. Over all, reviews just make meh happeh. :D**

**(By the way, ****samandfreddie38, You no longer have to wait for the 'next' chapter.) ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I'm too tired to own iCarly. So there.  
**

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

Carly sighed. She was brushing her teeth and trying to do her best to understand exactly what happened that evening.

Freddie was still upstairs, talking with Spencer. Carly tried to shake off the fact that Gibby was in her kitchen eating a banana and that Sam had run out of the apartment all together.

Carly's phone started ringing, _It was the wicked and wild wind. Blew down the doors to let me in. Shattered windows and the sound of drums. People couldn't believe what I'd become_. Finally Sam was calling!

The teenage girl spat her toothpaste out and answered her phone, "Hey..." She slowly said, trying to figure out whether her best friend was calm or still upset.

"Hey, Carls," Sam sighed back. It seemed as if she wanted to say something, but didn't want to start out the conversation.

"You wanna talk about what happened tonight?" Carly tried to put on her motherly and caring tone, but inside she was at a loss for what happened as well.

"Kinda..." Sam, too, was searching for the right words, "I'm sorry I left so suddenly."

Carly shook her head as if Sam could see her, "No, no... it's quite understandable why you left."

There was a moment of uninvited silence, but Sam continued, "What the chiz did all of what happened mean?"

"I'm at as much of a loss as you are, Sam..." Carly tried to say, but Sam kept talking.

"I mean... don't dreams like... _mean_ something?" Sam was trying to wrap her head around the whole thing, "And if dreams really do mean something, that means that Freddie's dream meant something... but what did it mean?"

Carly sighed again and plainly stated, "You just asked that, but you made it more complex this time."

Sam seemed to ignore Carly's comment, "If that nub likes me, I'm gonna rip his head off his..."

Carly interrupted because it seemed that Sam was becoming angrier the more she talked about it, "Sam..." Carly tried to begin, but Sam kept n ranting. The brunette girl flung herself onto the pillows behind her.

"You can't expect me to be cool about this, Carly!" Sam sounded frustrated and freaked out at the same time, "I was totally fine with his entire dream, up until that point. Why the chiz did he have to ruin it!"

"Sam..." Carly kept her voice sounding soothed, but a hint of annoyance lingered, "Come on, Sam, calm down."

"And...and..." Sam was trying to gather her discombobulated thoughts, "And he loves you and he hates me! That's how it was, that's how it is, and that's how it's supposed to be!"

Carly heard her best friends teeth chattering on the other end, "Where are you?"

"I'm..." Sam looked at her nearby surroundings that included a huge building called 'Bushwell Plaza', "I'm at home."

Carly ignored the fact that Sam had lied and chuckled, "Sam, why are you outside of the building? It's freezing!"

Sam sighed because she was caught, "I just wanted you to invite me to stay or something. I don't want to go home because my mom is dating a man who makes beer and I'm sick of cleaning up vomit every morning!"

"Ew," Carly said more to herself than to Sam, but snapped out of the vivid picture that came into her mind, "I'm pretty sure you can stay. Come on up and I'll ask Spencer."

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

"I'm sure it was just a dream," Carly reassured her blond-haired friend who was eating a fatcake on the floor next to her bed, "Once I had a dream I married Germy. And in the dream I was actually happy! How terrible is that?"

Sam took another bite of fatcake and replied, "Yeah, I guess so..." She didn't sound fully convinced so Carly decided to play another card.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Carly, out of habit, went for Sam's hair and started to braid it, when Sam didn't say anything Carly threw in a memory, "Remember that one time when we lost all of those little chicks around the apartment?"

Sam laughed, remembering Spencer stuck in the air vent, "Yeah, and Poachy crawled into Spencer's mouth."

"You'd probably eat it if it crawled in your mouth!" Carly giggled and undid Sam's braid, now deciding on a French Twist.

"Pfft." Sam snickered and opened another fatcake package, "'Probably'."

"Well, I wouldn't know if you would prefer it with barbecue sauce or not!" Carly continued to laugh, which made Sam chuckle.

Sam's phone vibrated suddenly and she pulled out her phone to read a text message, 'I'm sorry.' She didn't recognize the phone number, so she replied with, 'Who the heck is this?'. Sam centered her focus back on the issue at hand.

"Aw," Sam looked down at the eight empty fatcake wrappers around her, "That was my last one... You bought ice cream, right Carly?"

"Yeah, Swe got some Super Choco-Fudge Delig-" Carly didn't get to finish the name of the ice cream because her friend had already run out of the room, "Hey! Wait! I wasn't done with your French Twist!"

"Eh, the French can wait!" Sam giggled, running down the stairs, into the kitchen and yanking open the freezer door.

Aha. Nature's delight an inch from Sam's grasp. As she reached for it, Sam felt a tug which pulled her back a little. She turned to see Carly stick her tongue out and say, "You have to share!"

At that moment, Gibby walked out of the bathroom and called to Carly from where he was standing, "What happened to your cool soap?"

"Gibby, get out of here!" Carly turned to face the chubby boy who had his shirt in his hand on not on his body.

Gibby looked down and slowly walked over to the front door and shut it behind him. Carly turned back to where Sam was standing to find the freezer door open and Sam nowhere in sight.

"Sam!" Carly yelled and shut the freezer door, "You better share!"

Carly suddenly felt a slab of something ice cold and wet hit her arm. She turned to see Sam had flung a scoop of ice cream at her.

"Le ice cream iz mine!" Sam yelled triumphantly in her fake French accent and zipping back upstairs.

Carly laughed and was preparing to run after Sam when the whole dream incident caught back up to her. Something scared her. She remembered glancing at Sam when, in the dream, Freddie and Sam were kissing. But... Sam was smiling... and that wasn't something Sam would _ever _smile about.

Carly shook off the thought, but plotted to corner Sam into telling her why on earth she was smiling.

When she arrived back in her room, Carly found Sam sitting oh her bed and stuffing her face with ice cream.

"Sam!" Carly scolded the other teenage girl and sat next to her, "I told you not to eat all of it! Share!"

"Sunny and Cher?" Sam looked up at Carly, who was smiling, but more compassionately than jokingly, "Ah, Carls, what did I do?"

"What do you mean?" Carly seemed confused, so Sam enlightened the subject.

"That's your smile..."Sam wondered how she could describe it, "When you want something, that's the smile you put on. Now spill."

Carly dropped her smile and sighed, pulling her feet up to her chin, "I just wanted to know why you were smiling when you and Freddie were...you know...in the dream...in the grass..."

"Ok, I get it!" Sam put her hand up and the tub of ice cream to the side, "And I wasn't smiling."

"Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"You were, too! I saw you!" Carly tilted her head to the side, "But... why?"

"If I tell you..." Sam finally gave in, remembering that Carly was her best friend. "Do you promise it will never leave this room?"

"I promise." Carly nodded her head, but Sam was still hesitant.

"Ankle swear." Sam requested and stood up. Carly sighed and stood up as well. They exchanged various hand slaps and claps, grabbed hold of each other's ankles and simultaneously said, "I swear."

"Now tell me." Carly sat back on her bed and Sam repeated what she had said before.

"It never leaves this room."

Carly nodded again.

And it never left that room.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_

**Dun-dun-duh! Howdya like it? And the veeeeery last sentence? Cliff-hangery, right? By the way, you aren't lab rats. I'm sorry. :-(**

**Okay, a little quiz thingy: Name the song I used as Sam's ringtone. Now explain why I used it. *Squints eyes* I bet you can't...**

**Alrighty then. Please know from now on that I have few ideas for the next chapter jumbling around in my brain. The next chapter may not be here soon, but I'm trying to figure out how to make it as good as I can. And even though you know it's not gonna be here soon doesn't mean you CAN'T review. You definitely can! :D**

**(Remember my lab ra - erm, potential reviewers: No flames! They buuuuuurn!) :P  
**


	12. Chap 12: Rain

**Hello all. I know you may hate me for not posting this sooner. Life butted it's ugly head in and took me by surprise. I had no inspiration. Right now, love isn't coming my way. Anyway... enjoy it... I guess. :\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, but I am plotting on ruling the world. But shhh... "Don't tell Caaarly..." ;-)  
**

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(

It had been a little over a week since the iCarly featuring Freddie's dream, and the three friends barely talked to each other since.

After Sam revealed her 'secret', Carly completely flipped out. She just couldn't wrap her head around it. It was impossible! Absolutely impossible!

The whole rest of the night for them was quiet and unsure. Carly wanted to ask what happened to her friend's common sense, but didn't want Sam getting upset.

The next morning, Sam kind of disconnected herself from everyone. She wouldn't talk or eat. And anyone that has ever met her for only a few seconds knows that there is something wrong when Sam doesn't feel like eating.

On Carly's side of things, she was nervous every time she saw Freddie because of Sam's secret. She was still trying to do the math in her brain, but nothing would add up. Nothing about the whole situation made sense.

Freddie felt neglected. He had texted Sam multiple times, trying to regain the little friendship he still had with her. He called her, hoping to get some kind of response but all he received was the answering machine. When he tried to talk to Carly she would smiled and try to get away from him as soon as she could.

School was pretty hard, but it was the only time that they actually talked to each other. As for this week, thing were going to change. Of course, they all weren't talking, but it was going to be different. All three of them made their minds up the day before, to make what went wrong, right.

It was raining that morning. All morning. Sam ran into the school with a newspaper over her head.

"Stupid Seattle." Sam mumbled, tossing the soggy newspaper into the school trash can. Freddie came up beside her, only waving at first. When he saw she was actually soaking wet, he stopped.

"Uh... You walked?" Freddie picked up a piece of Sam's hair and smacked her face with it.

"No, Freddie, I flew." Sam sarcastically said and whacked his hand out of her face. Sam was trying to stay calm because she couldn't make things right when she was mad, "Ya know, Fredwardito..."

"Hey, guys..." Carly looked as if she hadn't had sleep. Her eyes had giant bags underneath them and her usual shining smile was weak.

"Are you ok?" Sam turned her attention to her best friend, putting her hand on Carly's shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Carly tried to giggle, but more of a squeak came out. She sighed and walked over to her locker leaving the two _**(A/N I hate using this word, but I can't think of anything else... :\) **_'frenemies' alone once more.

"Were you gonna say something before Carly walked up?" Freddie hoped Sam had nothing to say so he could say what he needed to.

"Uh... no... not anything important." Sam rung her hair out on the floor, leaving a rather large puddle of water on the floor and pointing to it, "But you can clean that up."

If this was how they would all 'make it right', this was going to be a long day.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(

Carly felt somewhat uncomfortable sitting in the silence that came with lunch. Gibby was sick that day and they had no one to talk to except each other, which made _everyone_ in an awkward position.

"Can you two just make up already!" Carly let it out, but instead of clamming up, she kept on going, "I mean, you can't hold a grudge. You _are_ friends! You don't hate each other as much as you claim! And I know that because... I can just tell. I don't want us to stop doing iCarly and I don't want us all to stay in this weird silence!"

"Carly, I've been trying to make up with that THING for almost a week now! She's the one, not me!" Freddie defended himself and gritting his teeth.

"I'll forgive you when you tell me what was going through your mind when you dreamed that!" Sam glared at the boy who brought this all on himself.

"I'll tell you when you tell me why you were smiling through that part of my dream!" By this time Freddie shoved his tray aside and stood up.

Sam, on the other hand was stunned. She slowly turned to Carly and whispered, "You told him?"

Carly shook her head no, but Sam grew angry and stood up as well. She kicked Freddie and tackled him to the floor, straining to keep his arms down.

"If you want to fight," A teacher's voice said, then pulled Sam off of Freddie, "Then take it outside."

Mumbling all the way to the cafeteria doors, the bickering duo attempted to hit and kick each other. The teacher pushed them into the rain and scolded them, "You'll be let back in when your next class starts."

After the door was shut, the two glared at each other. They yelled. They screamed. They wrestled each other. Then they finally sat alongside the wall of the school.

"It's so coooold." Sam complained, looking up at the freezing drops of rain and rubbing her arms to give them back heat.

"I would offer my sweater," Freddie picked up a corner of his striped sweater, just to show how wet it was, "But I'm soaked, too."

"No duh, dipthong." Sam glared at Freddie, then looked back up at the sky, "Look.. I'm sorry all of this happened... I just... Gah, I don't even know."

Freddie nodded and looked up at the sky as well, "I should apologize. It was my dream. My fault."

"Yes, yes it was." Sam smirked to herself and looked over at Freddie, "But you weren't the only one who had a dream like that. My dream was... kinda... like that."

"The end of it was..." Freddie started to laugh. He wasn't sure why that would be funny, but it was.

"You know I hate you with every fiber of my being right?" Sam closed her eyes for a moment, getting a little more nervous.

"Of course. And I totally reciprocate that feeling." Freddie was still laughing, but it slowed down to a chuckle, " But since we , KINDA, dream the same thing..."

"Should we... kiss? Again?" Sam wanted to slap herself for saying it. She directly ordered herself to say nothing of the sort.

"Just to get it over with." Freddie smirked and wiped his hands off on his pants. Sam tried to pull the hair out of her face, but it kept coming back. She finally decided to ignore it, so things wouldn't go to the extent that she was too focused on her hair to complete the kiss.

All I am going to say is that from the point of the beginning of the kiss and the end of the kiss was a wonderful feeling for both of them. Yet, that feeling was interrupted by a scream.

Carly had walked through the doors to where her friends were. "Hey guys, I know that... AUGH!" Carly's face was full of shock and disgust and awe and hate, "I didn't mean for you guys to get THAT friendly!"

"It was just to get it over with!" Freddie stood up to look Carly in the eyes, helping Sam up off of the ground.

"Totally, Carls. Just to get it over with!" Sam repeated what Freddie had just said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Come ON!" The brunette girl crossed her arms and glared, "You already did it to 'do it'! So what was that for?"

"Practice?" Freddie grinned weakly and Sam jabbed him in the ribs.

"I will never understand you guys." Carly couldn't help but smile to herself when her friends went back into their arguing mode.

(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(_(

**I am considering making another chapter because, 1. This was SHORT. and 2. I don't like how this ended. **

**You guyses tell me whatcha think. Mama needs your support. **

**Still can't get over how short it is... ah, well... no matter... Always remember, FLAMES! THEY BUUUUURN! :P  
**


End file.
